Protected By A Sasquatch
by Can'tStopTheSignal
Summary: Duke is de-aged by a Trouble. The only one available to watch him is Dwight.


"Dwight? I need you to come over the the Gray Gull immediately." Audrey ended the call before Dwight could get a word in edgewise. He sighed and shoved his phone into his jeans pocket. He had just woken up a half an hour ago. Dwight had gotten home late from cleaning up from Haven's latest Trouble and was still tired. He glanced down at himself. Maybe he should put on a shirt and his bulletproof vest before leaving.

When Dwight arrived at the Gray Gull, he wished to himself for the hundredth time that Audrey had given him more information on what he was walking into. She hadn't picked back up when he tried calling her back either. It was early morning and the Gull hadn't opened for business yet but he could see Nathan's, Audrey's, and of course Crocker's vehicles in the parking lot. Grabbing his crossbow, just in case, he made his way from his pickup to the door of the Gull, gravel crunching under his boots.

"Audrey, are you in here?" Dwight called out as he entered the dim establishment.

"Dwight, you're here!" Audrey's normally neat appearance was frazzled. Hair was escaping her ponytail like she had been running her fingers through her hair.

Dwight gripped his crossbow even tighter. His eyes did a sweep of the room. "What's going on?"

"What else?" Audrey gave a sarcastic snort, "A Trouble. Come with me, it will be easier to show you. Nathan has him cornered in the storeroom. You wouldn't believe how slippery he is. The second we turned our backs, he disappears."

Audrey leads him to the storeroom where Nathan is crouching down talking to himself. "...can trust me, I'm a cop."

Nathan must looked over his shoulder when he heard them coming. He tilted his head at Audrey in confusion. "Why does Dwight have a crossbow?"

Audrey turned to look at Dwight and frowned. "Why _do_ you have a crossbow with you?"

Dwight had to remind himself that clenching his teeth wasn't going to help anything and would only make the start of his headache even worse. "Maybe because nobody has actually told me what is going on and why you called me?"

The tension in the room seemed to break. It looked like Audrey was going to burst into laughter but she managed to straighten her face just in time, though she couldn't stop her laughter lines around her blue eyes from crinkling in suppressed mirth.

"Sorry Dwight, it's been a long week for everybody. Duke got hit by a trouble. He's in the storeroom but Nathan and I need to leave and investigate. We can't leave him alone and Gloria's busy with the completely natural three car pile up over by Joe's Cafe. You were the only other one we could think of to call who has experience."

Nathan stood up and nodded at Dwight. "Thanks man. We'll try and get this figured out as soon as possible. Try not to lose him? We'll be back as soon as we can." With that, the two HPD officers left Dwight.

Dwight looked through the door at the completely empty storeroom. Well, empty from human inhabitation anyways. It was full with boxes and knick knacks. There was no Crocker in sight.

"Crocker?" There was no answer. Dwight silently cursed Audrey and Nathan for once again leaving him with no answers. Was it a ghost Trouble again or a shadow Trouble? Something new? He supposed that guarding a seemingly empty room wasn't the worse job ever, especially after such a busy week. Dwight set his crossbow down in easy reach, leaned his head back against the door jamb, and settled in for a long wait.

Over the next half an hour or so, Dwight heard the occasional scritch and scratch. It sounded like a small animal. Did Crocker have a vermin problem? He hoped that he wasn't expected to 'Fix' that problem too. He wasn't that fond of Crocker in the first place.

He couldn't ignore it, however, when a loud rumble came from behind of one of the large boxes. The box shifted a bit as well.

"Crocker, is that you?" He tried again. With a sigh, he started towards the box. He picked up the box and stared at the brown eyes that were looking at him frightenedly from behind the fringe of brown bangs. It was a child. A child with very familiar features. A child wearing one of Crocker's sweaters. Why was he always the last one to know about things like this?

"I assume you don't remember me?"

The child curled up tighter in his ball and ducked his head so it was hidden by his arms. His sweater sleeves were rolled up to his elbows so that his small hands could function. This exposed his arms. Arms that were covered in hand shaped bruises. Dwight's stomach decided to take residence in his boots. He knelt down so that his enormous frame wasn't towering above the child as much.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?"

The child, who Dwight had a strong suspicion was Crocker, just flinched back from him. Crocker's stomach rumbled again. His previous line of questioning would have to wait.

"Hey, bud. Let's get you some food." Crocker looked about four or five, but when Dwight picked him up, he was astounded by how light the child was. Lizzie had been small for her age, but she still had weighed almost twice Crocker's current weight.

Crocker seemed like he was going to throw a tantrum when he was first picked up, but he seemed to freeze when he was actually lifted to Dwight's hip. He kept his head turned away, but Dwight could see cautious eyes side-eyeing him. He brought the waif into the kitchen and set him on the counter where he could keep an eye on him.

"So, kiddo, what do you like to eat?" There was no verbal answer, but two small fingers made their way into their owner's mouth. Grilled cheese it was. It was simple, fast, he should have all of the ingredients, and even most picky kids would eat it.

Dwight kept an eye on Crocker while he got the bread and started to butter it. The small waif had tensed when he had picked up the butter knife and his eyes had not left it.

"My name's Dwight. I have a friend," here he used the word 'friend' in the loses sense of the word, "Who calls me Sasquatch. Do you know what a sasquatch is?"

Here he got an actual response. The mop of brown hair shook a slight negative answer.

"A sasquatch is a make-believe monster that is tall and hairy." He shook his longer hair. "Does that remind you of anyone?"

Crocker's eyes got bigger and he pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his fists. "Monster?"

Dwight cursed himself silently. It seemed like no matter what he said to the boy, he was always making a mistake.

"I'm like a good monster. I protect people from anyone who hurts them. Just like I'll protect you." No matter how much Dwight didn't like didn't like the grown up version of the one sitting in front of him, kids were his weakness. Nobody else would leave any bruises on Duke while he was young and defenseless.

"You're not scared of my dad?" Duke whispered, glancing around the empty room. "Everybody's afraid of him, even cops. Daddy says I can't talk to cops. You're not a cop are you?"

"No, I'm not a cop. I'm not afraid of your dad either. Sasquatches aren't afraid of anything!"

Here Duke let out a brief giggle before clamping sweater covered hands across his mouth, blocking any more sounds. Dwight counted it as a win.

"Do you want to tell me your name?"

"Duke," came the almost inaudible reply.

"And how old are you Duke?"

Duke held out a hand. Five fingers were peaking above the cuff of the sweater.

"Five? Are you sure you're not fifteen? You seem way to tall to be only five."

Here he got a slightly louder and longer giggle.

"Well, Duke, it looks like the grilled cheese is ready." He plated the grilled cheese, cut it, and brought it over to the boy on the counter. "Careful, it's hot."

A tentative hand was extended. Once it made contact with the meal, the hand quickly snatched it up and it's owner promptly devoured the offering.

After making Duke a second grilled cheese, Dwight had come to the realization that they could not stay in the Gull. Soon Duke's staff would be arriving and preparing for the noon day rush. Duke also needed better clothing that an old sweater that swamped his small frame. The only problem was, he didn't have a car seat.

Getting a car seat ended up being the easiest problem to fix. When Dwight called Duke's second in command and asked if she could cover Duke's shift due to her boss being unable to work because of a 'Trouble,' she only asked if there was anything that she could do to help. Dwight half-heartedly mentioned his need for a car seat for a toddler and twenty minutes later, she showed up with one in hand.

The second that Tracy saw her tiny tot of a boss, she immediately scooped him up in her arms and started cooing at him. Dwight could see Duke's face frozen in horror. Eyes lined with unshed tears gazed soulfully up at him. He thanked her quickly, grabbed the car seat, rescued Duke from her enthusiasm, and was out the door to his pickup.

Installing the carseat properly in his truck was easily one of the top ten most difficult things he had ever done in his life. He didn't remember them being so difficult when Lizzie was this age. He would have been cursing a blue streak if little ears weren't sitting in the seat next to him. Big eyes, tears forgotten, watched his every move. Duke's fingers had migrated back into his mouth.

After what seemed like eternity, he finally had it correctly installed. Duke had been securely fastened in, when wet fingers tugged lightly on his hand.

"'Squatch, I have to go potty."

Dwight took a breath, counted to ten, then counted backwards from fifty-six by sevens.

"Of course, kiddo. Let's get you out of there and to the bathroom." He really should take it as a win. Not only had Duke been comfortable enough to start a conversation with Dwight, who was in all intents and purposes, still a stranger, he had informed Dwight before there had been an accident. Of course he should have figured that even as a younger version of himself, Duke still managed to call him that annoying nickname. Dwight conveniently forgot that he himself had brought up his nickname to the kid.

Once they got on the road, it seemed to go a little smoother. That is, of course, until he got a call from Vince.

"Hendrickson."

"Dwight, I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but there's Trouble out by Calloway's barn. We need you there."

"Can you send someone else? I'm looking after a Trouble for Wournos and Parker."

"No we need you."

"Are you or Dave in town?"

"No, we're in Boston researching a story about giant lobsters- Hush Dave, don't you see me on the phone? I know our food's here, but-" Here the call got cut off.

If they needed him for a Trouble and couldn't send anyone else in to cover, there was no way he would risk taking a five year old to the scene. Unfortunately, that left him with a five year old with no one to watch him.

Dwight knew that Duke was on good terms with Beady. However, it was a Friday and she was currently occupied with preparing for Helena. Laverne would have been another good choice, but due to Duke's phobia of anything police related, it, too, took her out of the running. Thinking through the list of people who knew about the Troubles and could conceivably be free short notice, he dismissed every one.

It wasn't until he drove past the Gun & Rose Diner that one last option came to mind. It was a bad idea. It was probably a horrible idea. However, it was the only idea he had at the moment. Serendipitously, as he put the truck in park, the woman he was looking for came out of the diner, seemingly just off the night shift.

"Jordan!"

Jordan looked around and saw his truck. She sauntered over slowly and leaned an elbow on the open window sil, careful not to come close to touching him.

"Dwight, what do I owe the pleasure to?"

He indicated to to dozing boy in the back seat.

"Crocker got hit by a Trouble. I just got a call that I need to take care of and I can't take him with me. There is no one else available." He gave her a significant look.

"No. No way! You must be crazy! Or Troubled yourself. Crocker and I do _not_ get along. Besides, with my own Trouble, I'm the _last_ person that should be watching any kid." Jordan took a step away from the truck, as to distance herself even further.

"Jordan, he's just a kid. One, by the looks of it, that has had a pretty rough childhood. We can't hold anything the adult has done against the child. That's not fair."

"If he's had it as bad as you said, that's even more reason for me not to be watching him. I can't even touch him."

"Judging by his reaction to Tracy down at the Gull, I think he'll be more than fine with that. Especially if we explain it to him."

"Fine, but when this goes horribly wrong, I get to say 'I told you so'."

They both agreed that waking the boy up in the middle of transit was a bad idea, so Dwight followed Jordan's motorcycle to her house.

Dwight decided it would be best to wake up Duke before taking him out of the car, so that he didn't become disorientated. It broke his heart to see Duke flinch from his touch before he was totally awake.

"Duke, we're here. We're at a friends house."

He picked up the boy with no tantrums thrown. He carried Duke to Jordan's incongruously cheery yellow house. Jordan had unlocked the door and stood in the entryway watching them with her arms crossed and a stony expression on her face.

Duke gazed at her with extreme caution. He seemed to burrow even more into Dwight's neck. Small hands tangled into long hair.

"Duke," Dwight started, once they had reached inside, "This is Jordan's house. I got called into work by my boss. She'll watch you while I'm gone. I'm hoping that it won't take too long."

"Can't I come with you?" Duke asked, his tone barely audible. "I'll stay out of your way, I promise."

"Sorry kiddo." Dwight set him down so that he could look into his eyes. "It's too dangerous for someone of your height. Once you're a little taller you can come with me and help."

Duke looked like he was about to burst into tears. From out of nowhere, Jordan appeared. Dwight hadn't realized that she hadn't followed him into the room in the first place. She roughly thrust something into Dwight's hands.

"Here," She said gruffly. "I borrowed some clothing from the neighbors who have kids about his side. "You'll have to help him change before you leave."

Dwight felt like he was failing yet again at the whole babysitting thing. He had totally forgot that Duke was still running around in his old man sweater that was much too big for him.

He led Duke into a nearby bathroom to help him change. Again, he could feel his rage mounting against Simon and all other adults in Duke's life that hadn't helped him. His small frame was worryingly gaunt and bruises, welts, and cigarette burns marred his young skin.

"What is it, Buddy?" Duke had been biting his lip like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he was allowed. His weight shifted back and forth.

"What if my dad comes while you're gone? He isn't going to be stopped by some lady. He'll just hurt her, like he always does."

"Duke, have you heard of the Troubles?"

The small child nodded his head slightly.

"Daddy says that they're bad people and that they shouldn't be here."

"Well, your dad is wrong. I'm Troubled and so is Jordan. My Trouble is that nobody around me is hurt by bullets. Jordan's is that if anyone touches her skin, it hurts them. She can protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. But that also means that you have to be careful. If you touch her skin, she'll accidentally shock you. She wouldn't want to, but she can't help it."

"Like my dad when he's been drinking? He always says that he can't help it after he disciplines me."

Jordan had apparently been listening at the door. She opened the door and took in the damage done to his small body. She crouched down to Duke's eye level.

"No, Duke. Not like that. No one should ever hurt you like that. That's why I wear gloves. It's so I don't hurt anyone accidentally."

"You'll protect me from Dad while 'Squatch is at work?"

Jordan glanced at Dwight, amusement showing in her eyes at the nickname. "Yes, I'll protect you while he's gone."

Duke nodded cautiously and slowly reached out a hand. He grasped her gloved fingers tentatively at first, then with more strength.

"You'll be back soon?" He asked Dwight.

"As soon as I can."

Cows. The Trouble was cows. More specifically, vampire cows. Seriously, who came up with these things? Dwight would have been more amused if the reality of trying to subdue a herd of fifty cattle, each weighing around three quarter ton hadn't just tried to trample him to bits and suck his blood. He was just glad that it wasn't one of the larger farms that got hit with this Trouble. All he wanted was a nice relaxing shower.

His eye caught a glimpse of the child's car seat in his rearview mirror. He groaned out loud. His day wasn't done yet.

He ended up parking about a block away from Jordan's because of all of the cars parked on the street. Dwight frowned. He didn't remember Jordan's block being this busy. He paused when he saw the front door ajar. Voices could be heard from inside. Adult voices.

"Come on Jordan. Tell us where Crocker is. We know he's here. This is our chance. We can kill him now while he's helpless. Think of all the lives we would save."

"He's a kid Bill."

"He is now, but you know what he'll grow up to be. The Guard has to protect everybody's best interest. It's not always pretty, but it has to be done."

"I'm not a kid killer."

"You don't have to be. Just tell us where he is. You don't even like him. We'll take him from here and you won't ever have to know."

Just then there was a clatter from further back in the house. Another voice joined in.

"Found him Bill! He was hiding in one of the cupboards."

"Let him go." Jordan's voice growled.

Duke's voice, high pitched and reedy, started calling for Jordan. Dwight knew that he should progress slowly so that he wasn't bursting into the situation and making it worse, but it was hard. He entered the living room just in time to see Jordan touching one of the men. The other man had Duke grasped tightly to his chest and a gun aimed at Jordan.

Dwight didn't even have time to register the sound of the gun going off. All he could feel was the impact of the bullet hitting his vest and the pain radiating from what he knew was at least a cracked rib. His body had already taken a beating today, but he was willing to subject it to more if it meant saving Duke and Jordan.

Duke screamed as he saw Dwight go down. He bit with all his might the hand holding him captive. He bit hard enough that the metallic taste of blood coated his mouth. He felt a surge of power and he pushed his captor away from him. The man hit the wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Duke ignored him and ran to Dwight's side.

"'Squatch?"

Dwight groaned and looked at him. Duke's eyes were fading from silver into their familiar brown.

"I'm okay kiddo."

Jordan offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"Great job, Sasquatch. You not only managed to trigger his Trouble," here she nodded at Duke. "You managed to do it twice in his lifetime."

He started to laugh, only to stop with a wince and put a hand to his ribs.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

Jordan ran her gloved fingers through the hair of the boy sleeping on her lap. Duke had crashed in the waiting room while they waited for the doctors to finish with Dwight's ribs.

Coming through the waiting room doors, she could here Wuornos' and Parker's voices.

"You couldn't make it one case without having to visit the ER could you?" Parker's voice was light and teasing.

"Jordan?" Wuornos had caught sight of her. "And is that Duke? Why's he with you? We left him with Dwight. He wouldn't even come out of hiding for us."

She kept her voice as to not wake the sleeping boy. "You guys are idiots. It never occurred to you that Dwight might get called into work or that there might be people in this town with a grudge against Crocker? That those people would have no compunctions against attacking a child? Where were you?"

"He wouldn't come out of hiding for us. Dwight was our best choice. The sooner we got the Trouble fixed, the sooner Duke would be an adult again and not vulnerable. Speaking of, he should be changing back in an hour or so. We were about to find Dwight after getting Nathan here looked at." Here Audrey mock frowned at Nathan.

"An hour or so?" Dwight came into the room, moving stiffly. "Then we should get him home where he can change in peace. He carefully picked up Duke, moving cautiously not to wake the boy or to aggravate his ribs. Jordan followed them out the door, leaving the two stunned police officers in their wake.

The next morning, at the doorsteps of two different houses, hot breakfast appeared in the kitchens. The smell wafted to two different bedrooms, waking the occupants. In each of their kitchens there was a note prominently displayed:

" _Thank you for protecting a little boy from all of the 'monsters' in the world. I won't forget what you did. If you ever need anything, I owe you."_

 _-D._

 **AN: In my notebook full of story ideas, for this story, I only had De-aged Duke and Dwight takes care of him written down. Somehow it turned into this. *shrugs* It was hastily written with no beta. I also didn't check for errors that closely on my own. Feel free to let me know if you notice any. Please let me know how I did.**


End file.
